Electronic systems commonly include fans, for example cooling fans, sized to fit within an electronics module that itself fits inside a larger system. The available space for these fans and modules is often limited. Fans typically include moving parts, and certain moving components are subject to wear and failure, negatively impacting the function of the fan. Because of the nature of cooling to the overall function of the electronic module, and the overall electronic system, prompt replacement of a faulty or failed fan is often important.
One may typically be required to remove an entire electronic module to replace a fan. This may typically require the module to be shut down for the length of time it takes to access the fan, remove, and replace it. The removal of such a module puts the larger system at risk for failure during its absence, and may require a shut-down of the system during the repair, for example. Also, some modules require the use of tools to access a fan, creating a risk for damage during the fan replacement.
A need exists for a fan assembly that is quickly and easily removable, and may be, in certain embodiments, replaceable without interruption of the function of the electronic module in which it resides or to the larger electronic system.